


Miraculous ladybug fan theories

by KathyPrior42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Miraculous ladybug fan theories

Spoilers ahead!

 

 

 

 

So we already know that Adrien’s father is the evil villain Hawkmoth. Both of them sound similar and his evil underground lair is in the Agreste mansion, so it does make sense. We also know that, eventually, Marinette and Adrien will know who they are as their superhero forms of LadyBug and Chat Noir. How they will react, we don’t know.

What are some possible things that could happen? Let’s review.

 

 

1 Miraculous holders

 

For those who don’t know, kwamis are magical jewels that hold immortal colorful creatures that bestow super powers to the people they choose. We know that Tikki had served Miraculous Ladybug over thousands of years and that Marinette is one of many incarnations. The same could be said for Plagg serving the various incarnations of Chat Noir.

 

We also know that Trixx, the fox kwami currently chose Alya as the new bearer of the fox miraculous. (“Trixx, let’s pounce!”)

 

It is also likely that Chole will be in possession of the Queen Bee miraculous, Pollen. (“Pollen, buzz on/buzz off!”)

 

It could be possible that Nino will gain possession of the turtle miraculous after Master Fu passes away. Before that, he would transfer all his knowledge to Marinette and Adrien, trusting them to keep it secret.

Based on the fact that the peacock miraculous was beside a picture of Adrien’s mother, she could gain possession of the miraculous later on (after the heroes defeat the peacock villain.)

 

 

If/when Hawkmoth is defeated for good, then his miraculous Noorou will likely be free and search for a worthy holder of the butterfly miraculous.

 

There are also other types of miraculouses that are listed:

 

A rat (Sneek?)

 

A rabbit

 

A dragon

 

A tiger

 

An ox

 

A dragon

 

A snake (Hypnoss)

 

A horse

 

A goat

 

A monkey (Banna)

 

A rooster

 

A dog (Fiddo?)

 

A pig

 

 

These animals are the 12 Chinese zodiac signs! This results in a total of 19 miraculouses.

 

Heroes?

 

LadyBug

 

Chat Noir

 

Alya in superhero form

 

Nino

 

Chole

 

Adrien's mother in superhero form

 

Miraculous attained by Marinette's classmates below?

 

Dog Miraculous

 

Rabbit Miraculous

 

Dragon Miraculous

 

Goat Miraculous

 

Rooster Miraculous

 

Pig Miraculous

 

Horse Miraculous

 

Sheep Miraculous

 

etc.

 

Villains?

 

Hawkmoth

 

Peacock villainess

 

Male villain wearing black and white (seen on Miraculous Ladybug wiki)

 

Chole (Possessed)

 

Volpina impoaster (makes a return)

 

Adrien's mother (possessed)

 

Chat Noir (Possessed)

 

Snake Miraculous

 

Rat Miraculous

 

Ox Miraculous

 

Tiger Miraculous

 

 

 

Secrets

 

2

What of the secret lower layer underneath Hawkmoth’s underground room?

 

It could be used by Hawkmoth as a secret backup location in case he is discovered or needs to escape.

 

It could be used by Adrien’s mother who forms a rebel group of miraculous holders against Hawkmoth.

 

Or, none of the Agreste family know of its location.

 

 

3 Battles

 

We know that the Ladybug Miraculous powers activate the lucky charm, allowing LadyBug to figure out how to defeat the villain, defeat the akuma and restore things to normal.

 

Chat Noir’s miraculous allows Chat Noir to destroy an object he touches.

 

Alya’s powers consist of a magical flute that creates illusions.

 

Could Chole’s power include creating minions to do her bidding?

 

Could Nino’s power be super strength and a hard shell to block attacks?

 

We also know that there are special potions that allow Miraculous holders to gain extra powers like breathing underwater and controlling ice.

 

Other elements could be healing, electricity, fire, earth, air, invisibility, etc.

 

 

The series could lead to a final battle, where LadyBug and Chat Noir fight Hawkmoth and a brainwashed Adrien’s mother (or she could switch sides and help the heroes).

 

Half of the miraculous holders could join the heroes and half could be corrupted by Hawkmoth (ex. Chole, or Chat Noir toward the end due to Chole’s evil tendencies and Chat Noir having bad luck with being possessed by villains).

 

 

4 The reveal

 

When the heroes find out about the other, they would still accept each other for who they are (though it may take a while).

 

Marinette finds out that Chat Noir is Adrien and develops a more platonic feeling as her previous romantic craze starts to fade a bit.

 

Adrien find out that Ladybug is Marinette, is briefly shocked, but admires her even more. Knowing her true regular self, he gradually starts to develop romantic feelings for her.

 

 

Both of them find out at the same time…and the episode abruptly ends!


End file.
